TeenV Lost Episode
Ever heard of TeenV? If you don't know about it, here's the details about the show: TeenV is one of those adult animated sitcoms on the FOX network. Like most animated FOX shows like The Simpsons, Family Guy, Bob's Burgers, etc., the show airs on Sundays during the Animation Domination block. It's about teenagers who live alone in a large house without adults. By the way, this show was created by Geo G, the creator of the legendary Gabriel Garza series. It's one of my favorite shows since ever it first aired with the pilot episode back in late 1998. Well, there was a lost episode that was NEVER supposed to be aired on FOX... It only aired once. It didn't repeat later on that day either like TeenV usually does. This episode was extremely scary since had blood and gore in it. This episode alone scared people for life who watched this episode. They flooded FOX with complaints that this episode scared them to death with all the content in it. Very few people remember it, and it never got to go on YouTube due to copyright reasons. If you managed to tape this episode when it aired, consider your self lucky. But whatever you do, don't post it on YouTube or your account will be suspended due to a copyright claim from FOX. The story goes that I was channel surfing on TV it my room at 1:00 in the morning. Then I switched to FOX. A promo came on, saying that a special episode of TeenV was about to come on. I jumped up in joy. The intro was the same, except you just heard a loud beeping noise. The episode started with Kathy crying. At first it was silent sobbing, but then it began to get louder. Every second Kathy cried, it got louder and more painful. It sounded so realistic. This went on for about a minute. When Kathy opened her eyes, they were bloodshot. I almost vomited at the sight of this. What was happening? Why was Kathy crying? What had happened to her? The screen changed, and went to Lana. She was barely alive. Her guts were sticking out, and realistic blood was coming out of her. Then, it showed Geoff, holding a knife. I almost cried. He had disemboweled her. He cracked an evil, sick, demonic smile, then began to laugh as Lana took a last breath, then died. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Why was this happening? Geoff and Lana were in love with one another in the series. They almost kissed in the pilot episode. What could of lead Geoff to this? The darkest scene was yet to come. Geoff began to eat her stomach. He didn't stop until there was nothing left of her. I held my breath to keep from screaming. Then, Davy came and screamed as Geoff began to approach him. "Oh, my God! Get away from me, you beast!" Davy yelled as Geoff jumped him and began to stick his knife into his chest. Davy screamed as Geoff mutilated him. I opened my eyebrows wide at this. How could this be happening? This was the most disturbing thing I'd ever seen, but I kept watching. Then, Geoff's parents came. They got killed the same way that Davy and Lana did. Kathy walked over to Geoff and saw that he had killed everyone except Sean and Penny. Kathy and Geoff fought to the death. Kathy won the fight, but then Sean and Penny killed Kathy. Then the screen fades out to black. Then I saw a scary face that looked so realistic that it almost gave me a heart attack. The credits went silently. The final image was a hyper-realistic image of Kathy dead with both of her eyes pulled out. I was scared of this episode very much. Then the Nickelodeon logo was shown. I thought, this is weird, this show has never been on Nick because it wasn't a kids show. A loud scream made me almost deaf. Then the 20th Century Fox logo was shown. Then a picture of a real person was shown. He was dead on someone's door, his arms were gone, and he had 4 gunshots on his face. Then, it was over. If you see a promo one day says that a special episode of TeenV is about to come on, please don't watch the episode. Category:TeenV Category:Lost Episodes Category:Death Category:Shock Ending Category:Dismemberment